


ASP

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Albus Severus, Gen, Horror, Murder, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él iba a destrozar todo lo que su padre había construido en todos esos años. Sería el Príncipe Oscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASP

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

—No hay pistas sobre su paradero, ¿no? —inquirió el niño que vivió, claramente preocupado por su hijo mediano, que llevaba dos años desaparecido, desde el año en el que salió de Hogwarts.

—Está claro que está muerto, Potter —musitó Draco con suficiencia. El rubio odiaba estar bajo el mando del niño que vivió, ya que se había graduado de Auror hace ya bastantes años (no había logrado terminar la instrucción de sanador porque le iba más o menos mal en Herbología), por lo que soltaba comentarios mordaces cuando podía.

—No digas eso, Malfoy —siseó Harry, perdiendo los estribos con rapidez. Se suponía que llevaba una relación tranquila con el blondo, pero seguían comportándose como niños cuando llegaban los momentos tensos.

—Tu hijo lleva dos años sin aparecer, Potter. Es obvio que lo mataron. O si no, debe de estar con una estabilidad mental bastante inexistente. No es como si algún Potter fuera estable mentalmente, de todas formas.

Harry suspiró, harto de los comentarios mordaces de Malfoy. Solo debía seguir teniendo esperanzas, o si no se volvería loco de la desesperación.

Albus llevaba dos largos años sin aparecer. Lily se había sumido en cierta depresión por culpa de la desaparición de su hermano, James parecía muy preocupado pero intentaba seguir con su semblante alegre de siempre —sin buenos resultados—, Hermione había hecho lo posible por buscarlo, Ron estaba algo preocupado pero no demasiado y Ginny intentaba seguir con su vida, con poco éxito. Los demás Weasley parecían muy nerviosos y extrañados por ello.

El niño que vivió terminó de escribir el informe de ese día sobre la desaparición de Albus con las mismas palabras que había puesto por unos tortuosos setecientos treinta días: No han habido avances hoy.

Otro día más sin lograrlo.

—O—

Albus no odió de inmediato a su padre y a su fama. Se tardó bastante, pero sintió algún resentimiento desde su primer año en el colegio. Se la pasaban preguntándole por su padre, por los logros que éste había logrado; todos sus "amigos" se habían acercado a él por la misma razón: ser hijo del famoso e inigualable Harry Potter. Entonces, lo empezó a odiar. Detestó la luz que su padre trajo al mundo al final de las dos guerras mágicas, toda la fama que consiguió y que lo hacía sentirse bajo estándares muy altos, que todos esperasen que fuese tan bueno como él. Y había desaparecido para romper el molde de "hijo perfecto de un famoso"; para aprender Artes Oscuras y destruir todo lo que el niño que vivió había formado en años.

Albus estaba pensando en eso mientras tomaba un sorbo de café muggle. Si alguien que lo conociera lo viera, no lo reconocería. Su pelo le llegaba a los hombros, y seguía tan oscuro como siempre, pero lo peinaba mucho para que no quedase con el sello de desorden de los Potter. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes esmeralda, eran más oscuros, terroríficamente del mismo color que el maleficio asesino. Los magos que lo habían visto —sin descubrir su identidad, claro— siempre retrocedían rápidamente al mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que divertía al mediano de los Potter. Su piel parecía mucho más pálida de lo recomendable. En general, ya no era Albus Severus Potter; solo le quedaba el nombre y poco más de su antigua identidad.

Terminó de beber el café que había en la taza y la dejó en el banco en el cual estaba sentado. Se levantó, se frotó las manos para calentarlas un poco en ese frío nocturno y miró su ropa que hacía que lo confundieran con un muggle pobre y desgarbado. Sus jeans azules estaban algo rotos en las rodillas, y tanto la camisa como el chaleco que llevaba dejaban que desear.

Albus miró a su alrededor y al cielo. No parecía haber nadie caminando a esas horas de la noche. La luna brillaba en el cielo negro, en donde no brillaba ninguna estrella. Suspiró y pensó en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Sintió un tirón en el estómago y se apareció en la entrada de su hogar por diecisiete años.

La casa que en algún momento le perteneció a los Black no era tan sombría como la describían en los años de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. La habían limpiado de forma rigurosa para que pareciese una mansión tranquila y nada tétrica. Lo habían logrado, Albus debía admitirlo. Otro suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro y se adentró a la casa en un silencio abismal.

Su madre estaba sentada frente a la mesa. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, y sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Dos teorías aparecieron en la mente de Albus; que había estado llorando, o que había estado tomando algún alcohol mágico. El pelinegro pensó más en la primera, puesto que desde hace dos años exactamente que él llevaba desaparecido; presuntamente muerto según muchos. La pelirroja parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su aparición. Debía aprovechar eso. Sacó su varita del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans y la apuntó. No dudó al exclamar, con la voz ronca de no haberla usado en bastante tiempo:

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo con estrépito y una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en las facciones del pelinegro, pero rápidamente dejó de sonreír. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y se sentía raro, casi dolía hacerlo.

Albus odiaba a su madre. Ella solo se enamoró del niño que vivió solo por ser famoso, por ser lo que era; el gran y poderoso Harry Potter. Era otra buscadora de atención, que no se habría casado con un don nadie; ella necesitaba estar con alguien poderoso y famoso. Era todo lo que él odiaba, por lo que ningún remordimiento se instaló en su corazón mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja en el piso de madera con frialdad brillando en sus ojos del color del maleficio que acababa de lanzar.

El chico de ojos verdes subió rápidamente a su habitación y sacó todo lo que encontró pertinente; entre esas cosas se encontraba su dinero mágico y su collar de la suerte, uno que gritaba Slytherin por sus colores verde y plateado, y que hacía que fuese distinto a cualquiera de la familia. Cuando desapareció el día del fin de su séptimo año, no había podido ir a Grimmauld Place, por lo que debía ir en algún momento a conseguir su dinero y el resto de sus cosas. Guardó todo en un bolso sin fondo —Hermione le había enseñado como hacer el encantamiento para ello— y luego bajó las escaleras, para después salir. Decidió que estaba harto de vivir en las calles muggles, por lo que pensó en Godric's Hollow y se apareció allí.

—O—

La mujer con la que había decidido negociar se llamaba Annabeth. Tenía el pelo rubio, aunque las puntas eran oscuras, como si se hubiese teñido el pelo mal y hubiese quedado así. Sus ojos eran azules, su piel pálida. Más que nada, había decidido hacer negocios con Annabeth porque no había ninguna casa más en Godric's Hollow que la de ella.

—Tome. —Albus le pasó una cantidad bastante exagerada de Galleons y la mujer tomó la bolsa donde estaban las monedas de oro, perpleja.

— ¿Tu nombre?

—Me puedes llamar ASP. No me hagas preguntas y no te diré mentiras, Annabeth —respondió mordazmente.

—Bien, ASP —masculló ella, con el ceño fruncido—. La casa es tuya. Gracias por los negocios.

—De nada —musitó con una sonrisa—. Ah, ¿puedes buscar a Harry Potter y avisarle que estoy aquí? Me lleva buscando exactamente setecientos treinta y un días, no creo que le moleste.

— ¿Quién eres en verdad?

—Un desaparecido.

—No te creo.

—Soy Albus Severus Potter, Annabeth. Ahora, llama a mi padre de una vez.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su nueva casa, para luego entrar y sentarse en una de las sillas que había allí. Cuando volvió a observar a la mujer, ella ya se había desaparecido, y esperó que fuese para traer a su padre hacia su final.

Porque, ¿qué mejor manera de acabar con la paz matando al que creó la paz?

—O—

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor al ver al niño que vivió mirándolo con desconcierto.

—A-Albus…—murmuró—. En verdad…estás aquí.

—Sí, padre. —La voz de Albus era chirriante, fría y distante; tanto que Harry retrocedió un paso al escucharlo. El menor sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a su padre, diciendo con tranquilidad—: He vuelto… para cambiarlo todo.

— ¿Qué te hicieron, Albus?

El chico solo sonrió. Su padre creía que lo habían cambiado, no que se había cambiado a sí mismo. Ignoró la pregunta y exclamó:

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

El mayor esquivó con rapidez el maleficio, tirándose hacia la derecha del salón. Se levantó y sacó su varita y apuntó rápidamente a su hijo, pero éste vio, con la diversión incrustada en sus ojos verdes, como la mano le temblaba incontrolablemente.

—No sé qué te hicieron hijo…, pero este no eres tú. ¡Expelliarmus!

Siempre el mismo hechizo.

Una risilla se escapó de los labios del mago oscuro. La varita se le cayó de la mano a Albus, pero este recogió el palo con rapidez. Apuntó a su padre y conjuró, con los ojos y la voz oscurecidos por el odio:

— ¡Crucio!

Su padre flotó unos centímetros en el aire y empezó a moverse y a sufrir espasmos. Los chillidos resonaban en la casa. El menor lo observó sin bajar su varita, agradeciendo que su padre hubiera cerrado la puerta, disfrutando del espectáculo, sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Había dejado de tener remordimientos y escrúpulos desde hace bastante tiempo, desde el día en el que utilizó a un chico de Ravenclaw como conejillo de Indias con ciertos maleficios que había descubierto.

— ¿Quieres sufrir más, padre? Me imagino que no. Avísales que hay un mago oscuro. Avísales que se hace llamar ASP. No digas nada sobre que soy yo, nada sobre que te torturé en Godric's Hollow. Y si no…

— ¡Eres un…!

Un Silencio bastó para callar los inminentes insultos de parte de Harry. Él se dio la vuelta, impotente, y abrió la puerta. Dirigió una última mirada llena de incredulidad y resentimiento hacia su hijo para luego decir:

—Tú mataste a Ginny.

—Ajá —respondió con simpleza.

Harry desapareció.

La risa maníaca, infantil y extraña no tardó en resonar en la casa de Albus.

—O—

Albus miró alrededor. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo. La mayoría de los Weasley estaban en Azkaban, incluido su padre. Su hermano, como el cretino que solo buscaba su propia supervivencia que era, había accedido a ayudarlo. Mejor para Albus. Solo James y otros más sabían su identidad. Para el resto, él era ASP, el gobernante, el Príncipe Oscuro, el innegable dictador.

La paz había sido destruida, hecha pedazos por él. Solo necesitó el caos, solo la idea de que había un mago oscuro tan poderoso como Voldemort. Su padre había exagerado todo sin querer, y eso había bastado para hacer que el pánico cundiera. Después, él apareció y se autoproclamó como ASP. Algunos intentaron luchar; otros, fueron obedientes. Hizo que los obedientes lucharan contra los rebeldes y muchos murieron, otros acabaron en Azkaban.

Había logrado sus objetivos. Todo lo que había hecho su padre había sido destrozado, despedazado de forma que todo fuese como si Voldemort hubiese ganado la guerra. Hogwarts estaba cerrado, los mortífagos que estaban en la cárcel mágica eran libres, algunos hijos de muggles eran perseguidos y posteriormente torturados y asesinados.

Había logrado sus objetivos, usando la magia más oscura que podía usar, logrando que el mundo se colapsara, que toda Europa estuviese bajo su mando. Recordó las palabras que había usado cuando logró derrotar a las máximas autoridades de los demás países: "El mundo me pertenece". Había logrado todo lo que quería lograr.


End file.
